


Tickets

by sweetwinterlove



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Concerts, Cute Ending, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Kim Taeyeon (SNSD), Mentioned Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Mentioned Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, SMTown Live Concert Ticket Making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetwinterlove/pseuds/sweetwinterlove
Summary: Let's make tickets with NCT U's Sungchan and Shotaro!aka inspired by the making of their smtown live tickets.
Relationships: Jung Sungchan/Osaki Shotaro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Tickets

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is actually inspired by the making of their tickets for the SMTown Live Concert. They were so cute and fluffy out their that I want to squish their cheeks.
> 
> And I just want to get this out of my head at 3:15 AM.

"Hyung!" Sungchan greeted Shotaro as he comes into his view.

Today, they are pre-recording their performances for the upcoming SMTown Live Concert and it makes the younger excited for it is his very first family concert.

It was a dream of his to join the said concert.

"Sungchan! Did you just finish recording 90s Love?" Shotaro asked cutely while looking up at his tall roommate and debut buddy.

"Not yet. I heard it is Taeyeon sunbaenim recording as of the moment," he mumbled. "Wait, why are we called out here?"

Shotaro beamed at him and said, "Manager-nim told me that we are going to make our own tickets!" 

Sungchan looked at his hyung who is bouncing on his feet with happiness. The Japanese otter looking so tiny compared to his tall height. He can't help but notice the way his eyes crinkles every time he laughs and smiles, the way his small and dainty hands would wave around every time he's flustered. 

"Well, are both ready? We'll begin rolling in 5." One of the staff said, interrupting Sungchan's train of thought.

They both nodded and proceeded to pick up their chosen props for the photo booth.

All of the time, Sungchan's attention always shifted to the way Shotaro would smile, giggle, and the little details of his tickets. He was beyond happy that they can keep the remaining photos. (Obviously, though Sungchan just wanted to have it all to himself rather than putting it on the ticket)

Xiaojun and Lucas stopped by making them both smile and laugh. He can never resist Lucas hyung's charms and of course, he likes him very much. 

Just a little bit more and they are going to finish their tickets. Sungchan seems to be satisfied with his work and when he noticed Shotaro, he can't stop his heart from leaping for joy when he noticed the _Sungchan + Taro_ at the side.

He can't stop smiling. He just can't.

"NCTzens, please come and watch! Please. Bye~" They can't help but giggle at each other. The staff as well looked at them with cuteness as they ended the video posing with their tickets.

As they went off from the booth, Shotaro suddenly asked. "Do you think they will like it?"

That caught Sungchan off guard. Between the two of them, Shotaro is much more confident while he's the nervous one.

"Of course hyung, they will like it. Who doesn't love your adorable charms and dancing skills on stage?"

Shotaro looks at him and smiles. It made Sungchan's heart melt. He wanted to squish those plump cheeks right there, right now. Instead, he gave a soft smile.

"I think we should head back to our rooms. They might be looking for us." Sungchan started to walk ahead when suddenly Shotaro hold his hand. He gave him a look of surprise and it quickly dissolved as Shotaro kissed him on the cheeks.

"Thank you. I'm glad that I debuted with you and to find happiness with you." He gave a loving smile at Shotaro and held his hands tighter.

"Well, we still have a long journey together and I'm glad as well to share it with you."

**Author's Note:**

> Wew. It took me 30 mins to write that. Anyways I hoped that you have enjoyed it.
> 
> New Note: I actually have edited this but not much as you can see but yeah, I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Leave a kudos and comment for rooms of improvement. Thanks!


End file.
